You Want Me To What? Host? Cousin Are You Okay?
by CrazyFallenAngel
Summary: Riley Otori is Kyoya Otori's Favorite cousin. She is just your average teenage girl. She also favours Kyoya because he had done so much for her, so when he asked her to be a host in the Host Club, she laughs in his face. But she gave it a minute thought, and said sure why not? She had to return his favors some how right? Little did she knew how bad this idea was.


Hello my name is Riley Otori. Me and Kyoya were cousins. Even so, we are more like best friends to each other than anything. Take right now for example, I am heading to his school for some host club thing of his.

I knew this school like the back of my hand, why you may ask? No you may not ask. But i will answer. I knew it because Kyoya asked me too know it in case of times like these. However, i do not know what the case is.

I walked through the gates and was greeted by so many people it was funny. I guess i came here to much.

"Ah, Riley Otori, cousin. Long time no see? What have you been doing lately?" Kyoya asked me as soon as i entered music room number three.

"Your mom," I replied easily. I saw some twins snickering when i said that. I got to admit, Kyoya always was fun to chat, but sometimes, it's funnier to make fun of him.

"Riley, that is not funny," he replied clearly annoyed.

"'Cause it's hilarious," i replied casually.

"Do you even want to know why i called you over here," he asked.

"Not really," i replied.

"Well, i am telling you," he said.

"Darn," i hate it when people ask you a question of what you wanna do, but it always goes their way.

"I want you, Riley to join the Host Club," he said. I laughed right when he said that.

"But Kyoya, I-" Just as i was about to say i was a girl, he clasped his hand over my mouth. The other club members were quite surprised. Well then again, they were surprised ever since Kyoya called me cousin.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded as he took his hand from my mouth. I followed him to the dressing room.

"Kyoya, I am a girl, i know it already worked once, but she has some sort of dept to pay off, plus, i don't even go to this school," i exclaimed.

"But Riley, your hair is short and auburn your eyes are the most bluest and you always wear dark clothes, no one knows where you come from and you don't go to this school. If you join the club Riley, you know how much more customers we's get? Plus, you make an one heck of a girl, but trust me Riley, You also could go as a boy any day," Kyoya said.

"So you are doing this for money?" i laughed at him.

"Okay, i'll do it, but i am only doing this because i get to spend more time with my good cousin," i replied easily.

"That's all it took? I was prepared to give you money," Kyoya laughed.

"Buy me food for a month and I ill do it," i laughed.

"Sure, anything to thank you," he smiled.

"Okay, so that means i have to wear a.. wait so everyone that knows me thinks imma guy?" i asked him.

"Another reason why i wanted you to do this," he replied making me punch him in the arm.

"Kyoya, you complete idiot," i said.

"But you love me anyways," he teased.

"Sadly, but hey, you love me too," i said. Yeah we are very close like i said.

"Anyways, here just dress in the boys uniform for now okay?" he said. With that he walked outside, and i went to change.

"Awesome, not only was i told that i look like a boy, i gotta change into a boys uniform," I muttered. Once i was done, i walked out to where everyone else was. I saw Haruhi look at me a bit differently. I mean this time she wasn't surprised about everything, this time... she showed interest was it?

Before i even finished that thought i started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Kyoya asked me.

"Nothing cuz, just, i find this weird," I told him honestly.

"Yeah, i see, being involved with a club that isn't in your own school would be weird," Kyoya covered for me.

"Welcome to the club, my name is Tamaki," Tamaki said.

"You don't have to introduce yourselves, trust me, Kyoya told me more about you guys than i ever wanted to know. I think i am scarred for life after that afternoon," I said with wide eyes making Kyoya turn red.

"Aww, Look! Kyoya is blushing!" Hikaru said, they both laughed.

"Look at Riley," I heard Tamaki laugh. I was still wide eyes.

"Yeah, look at me, i know more about you guys than i should EVER know, and your laughing," I stated. It was my turn to laugh as they were wide eyes. Especially Haruhi.

"Anyways, guests should be arriving soon, places everyone one. Get at your tables please," Kyoya, being the 'mommy' of the club members Tamaki had told him that was what he was to the club.

"Yes mom," I said, making the twins laugh.

"Anyways, Riley, i will show you to your table," he told me. I nodded following him.

"Okay, hosting is fairly easy, i can teach you. All you have to do is bring out your mysterious side and woo the girls. You win them over by being mysterious yet polite, that is what a host is all about right?" Kyoya smiled.

"I don't know, I thought you knew Kyoya," I teased him.

"Kyoya, i umm," I turn to see a young girl with curly hair.

"Hi there, who is this beautiful young lady?" I asked politely. The blush that came to her cheeks was instant.

"My name is... Jane," she told me. I took her hand that was by her side, making her gasp.

"And mine is Riley, it was a pleasure be able to meet such a young beauty like yourself Jane," I told her. She giggled nervously.

"Okay, now Riley, your taking away my costumers," Kyoya said, making his signature move and moving his glasses up a bit.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but i couldn't help myself," I said, winking at the girl. Hey, this is pretty easy Seeing as i am a girl, i know how they want to be treated. Wow, i think i am becoming my own dream man. How sad is that?

"So, Riley already got a few costumers?" Kyoya said as a few girls sat down on my table.

I sat down to please the girls.

"So who am i dealing with today?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Making them blush a deep red.

"My n-name is Kesley," one of them said.

"Kesley, I just love how it rolls of my tongue to easily, Kesley," I said in the most devious voice i could muster. I guess i am taking this to far eh?

After these girls, i was able to take a 5 minute break. So i walked up and looked around. No one had requested me yet so i was free to just roam around.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Haruhi was having a nice discussion with a few girls, Tamaki was getting all close and cuddly to another, mori and honey were eating cake, The twins were playing some game with green hats.

Wow, what did i let Kyoya drag me into?

I guess i could go back to my table and hum a tune or something. Yeah, sure why not? I have nothing better to do.

When i went back to my table, i turned on my Ipod, turning, going to my play list, i found the song that was on my mind.

Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. As it turned i couldn't but tap my foot. Soon my hands were going along, then i started to sing with it quietly. Or so i thought.

"Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day, Man the thing you got behind you is amazing, you make me want to take you out and let it rain, I know you got a man but this is what you should have said, why don't you tell em that you leavin', never coming back found somebody that does it better than he can, i'm only making you cry, no more them gray skies, Girl we flyin' on the G5 G5," when i finished that part, i heard girls cheering and clapping. Okay, so i didn't sing it by whispering. I mean, i saw that Kyoya was observing my shocked expresion.

"Thank you for the applause," I thanked them with a smile.

"Kyoya i want to request him tomorrow, or today," I heard one girl say, a bunch of others agreeing. Oh yeah... Now i have to actually go to meeting. Wait, didn't i always? Darn.

"Um, yes, i can fit that," he was then in a wave of girls trying to get an 'appointment' with me. Yes, i am a doctor, or maybe a counselor? A dentist? A student who has tons of appointments with girls? Did i mention i was a girl? No? Well, let's hope no one finds out.

"Riley, you have costumers," what? now i am some kind of store person?

"Right," i guess i laid this on myself.

"I would like to request Riley as well," a very beautiful girl told Kyoya.

"But, I thought i was your host?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but Riley is... How should i put this... my type," she said, batting her eyelashes at me. Oh man, i could have laughed.

"See Tamaki? I am quite popular with the lady's? i smirked at him, earning him going to the corner.

"Riley, don't rub it in," Kyoya said.

"Sorry, it was just so tempting to do so," i said.

"Can you sing for us again?" I heard a girl with brown hair ask me. I turned to her.

"Of course, do we have any requests?" I asked.

"If you want to hear Riley sing, you must be requesting him, and to hear him sing, that would be like a concert, so girls, remember what you want, if so one request song will cost 20 dollars," Kyoya said. A few girls nodded understanding. Man these girls just got money to burn don't they? (AUHTOR'S NOTE, yeah, i don't live in Japan so i don't know how their currency works, so, i am just going to use a currency that you are familiar with).

"Meaning that, Riley, you are getting a room for yourself," Kyoya signed.

"YES!" I shouted a few girls giggling at my outburst.

_ After the Session_

"Riley, I must say, i am in fact surprised at how well you took this all in, seeing as you don't come in contact with girls much," Kyoya smirked. I see where he was getting at, seeing as everyone started to turn to me. He wanted to see if i had an excuse ready.

Which of course, i did not.

"Well, I guess i had so much inside of me that I was ready for everything," I replied easily.

"But you know just what to say," Kyoya continued.

"Only because I was told to be polite to woman and respect them. Not to play the field and ditch the game," I told him.

"So this is all a game to you?" he asked. Ah, crab cakes. I think he is trying to corner me.

"A game? If it was, I think i am winning. Anyways, no it's not a game, I am just a host, a new one at that," I replied smiling.

"So when i asked you to join, the reason you joined was?" that was a no brainer.

"You did many favours for me cousin, I wanted to return those favours," I told him.

"I see," he said. Ha in your face Kyoya.

"So how are you guys cousins?" Tamaki asked us.

"Well, my dad is his dad's brother, I thought you were smarter Tamaki," I told him. That sent him in his corner again. Whoops.

"What he meant was, how you guys so close as cousins?" Haruhi asked me.

"Well, we spent a lot of our childhood together despite my father's orders. Seeing as Kyoya is the third son, Father wanted me to get along well with his older brother's, I refused, I'm happy with my friendship with Kyoya. Even if i am the oldest in my family, My father's company is much greater than this kid's father's is," I said with a smile.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Kyoya said annoyed.

"What? That is our father's squabble, has nothing to do with us," I exclaimed.

"Oh you know, except that you would could very well become the richest person alive, or the president of oh i don't know, the world," he said.

"Quite a dream you have their cuz, remember this though, if i even become president of the world, you'd become the vice president, always at my side cuz," I told him.

"Now that was thoughtful," Haruhi said.

"I know right?" I laughed.

"What about us?" The twins said.

"Oh, yeah, you would be the ones to fan me," I laughed when there faces fell.

"Really?" they asked.

"I don't know that well, which reminds me, do all of you want to come out with me to one of my resorts, i want to get to know you guys better?" i asked them.

"Of course," the twins said.

"I would love to! That would be so much fun Riley-chan!" honey said. Mori mutely agreeing.

"Yeah, i guess i could go," Haruhi said.

"I would be delighted to! Just think of it! I am going to be with Kyoya's Cousin! HOW EXCITING!" Tamaki said.

"Just think about! I am going to be with Kyoya's best friend... I can't even finish that sentence," i laughed out loud, the twins following my laughs. Tamaki must have been getting used to my jokes because he just pouted where he was.

"Riley, you may not be able to go," Kyoya said. I understood him completely. He might think i will get caught.

"Shad up Kyoya, i got it all under control," I turned to see surprised looks from the club. I guess i need an explanation.

"You see, my dad thinks i vacation too much, so he sent me to school, well the school i am in, apparently i am a super genius so i have a lot of spare time," I said.

"What school are you going to?" Tamaki asked.

"Well i forget what is was actually called, but it was something something University," I said proudly. I remember one part of the name! Yeah. Only 2 more to go.

"UNIVERSITY! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Haruhi asked.

"17?" I asked her, wide eyes at her outburst.

"Sorry, i just, didn't know, i mean your 17, we should i the same grade, yet you are in university," she said, stating all the facts like it was a big deal.

"University is easy to get in," I said.

"Yeah if you have the IQ of what was it?" Kyoya turned to me.

"Umm, yeah, i forget it..." I said.

"So what, he has a high IQ," Tamaki said.

"Not just high, he would be smarter than all of our dad's put together," Kyoya said.

"Hey," I tried to stop him. He was always jealous of me, a girl, surpassing him at his own so called 'best' talent. I don't think it is.

"Riley, I'm...Sorry, i just got a little out of control," Kyoya said, shaking his head.

"Don't let yourself do that gain, it's okay," i told him. he nodded, and then with-out warning, gave me a hug, which of course i returned.

I heard my phone ring and so did everyone else.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Yes, Riley, you have to come to the park," I heard none other than my sister said.

"Why?" I asked. My family respected my decisions, so when i tell them about this one, they are just going to go along with it.

"Because-" I interrupted her.

"Hang on a sec, i have a phone call to make," I told her apologetically

"Oh, yeah okay, call me back right away though kay, Love you bye," I hanged up on her. Did i mention when my sister talks she talks very loudly?

"Was that your girlfriend Riley?" I heard Tamaki say suddenly right beside my ear.

"Nope, that was my sister, nice try, anyways i have to go," I said.

"I thought you had to phone someone else," the twins said confused.

"Sometimes, i lie to surprise my family," I said.

"That is sweet... In a weird kinda way," Honey said sweetly.

"I know right?" With that i walked out in the halls and found myself practically running ot the doors that will lead me outside.

"Once i was a block from the school, i phone my dad.

"Hey, Riley? Is there something wrong?" He asked me. Okay, so i don't phone him often enough, mainly because we always have a long discussion every morning of what my schedule looked like in the morning and to phone if something went wrong. Yeah we are tight like that.

"Nope, but boy, do i ever have something to tell you," I said casually.

"Oh?" he asked. I then went in a heated discussion on what happened today. I wonder what his reaction is going to be?


End file.
